


Moonbeams

by LateNightThoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Memories, Nostalgia, Second Chances, Ten Years Later, Unexpected Meeting, transvestism, walks into a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightThoughts/pseuds/LateNightThoughts
Summary: Life doesn't always go as planned. Fear can hold you back from so much. Sometimes, though, the universe works in your favor and gives you a second chance.





	Moonbeams

Going into the bar hadn't been Daichi's objective when he’d seen the beautiful silver-haired women through the window. Her presence had caught him so off guard he'd walked right into an open door and even then he kept staring.  


Now he's bought her a drink and sitting next to her in silence because for the life of him Daichi can't think of anything to say.  


What is there to say really? He'd been heading home, with no intention of looking for a date; which is not the reason he sat down either. Maybe honesty is the best policy. Just lay the confusion out and see what happens. At best he gets a better grip on his swarming thoughts, at worst he gets the drink thrown back in his face.  


"Can I tell you a secret?" Daichi looks at his glass instead of the women next to him. His stomach twisting enough that he already wishes he'd kept the words confined within.  


"I'm pretty good at keeping them." Her voice sounds like it's forced to be light, this drink is probably not her first of the evening.  


Too late to turn back now, "I came in here because I saw you."  


"I'm flattered. But that's not much of a secret." She laughs dryly. It sounds nice. One that starts in her core and travels through her body.  


Daichi finally looks up to find rich chocolate eyes that cause his words to hesitate. There's so much resemblance that it makes his chest ache from his own cowardice. Pine for what might have been. Too many unresolved feelings. They make it hard to breathe. He barely manages to speak with the emotions caught in his throat so. "I came in here because you look like my first love... Only love really."  


The berry lipped smile sours. "Relationship didn't go well?"  


"Never started. I couldn't build up the nerve to ask. We were friends. I was afraid I would ruin it."  


The crossing of her legs pulls Daichi's attention to them. Long and slender, descending from a short dress. “So you're still in touch then?"  


Daichi finds himself smiling despite the sorrow choking his heart. "No. After high school, we drifted. Different colleges, different interests, different lives. We met up once and it was like no time had passed. Talked until dawn the next day. It was so easy. Then the sun rose and the spell broke."  


"You didn't stay in touch even after that?"  


"College has a way of being all consuming. Two years passed before I knew it." He's never given these feelings the power of speech before. They threaten to escape through his eyes. Quickly he takes a sip of the chilled glass he’s been tightly gripping.  


"Oh, don't cry," she coos. Delicate fingers brush his newly damp cheeks.  


The tears claw at his throat. "How stupid am I."  


"Heartbreak is not stupidity. Although one can lead to the other."  


"But I am, he was just so perfect and I could never work up the courage to pursue him. So what do I do? Sabotage my relationships because I will always wonder what could have been."  


The unfortunate ear for Daichi's unraveling falls silent at this outburst.  


Her hand pulls back. "I look like a man?" Voice void of emotion, yet Daichi's heart still shatters at the sound. His own emotional turmoil pushed aside.  


"Just this specific one. I didn't mean- You're gorgeous, really. I'm sorry, please." His words tumble out with little thought or restraint. Just the hope to undo what’s been done. More regrets.  


"I've worked really hard to be pretty."  


"You are. You're beautiful and kind, and so patient to sit here and listen to my ramblings, and you really are drop-dead stunning. I ran into a door when I first saw you. You can ask the bartender. He laughed at me."  


"…"  


There is nothing more terrifying then praying for forgiveness when you're certain you're about to get slapped.  


Finger twisting her hair, her eyelids drop to half laden as she purses her lips. "How, pretty is this guy, exactly?"  


Time to turn up the charm. His night is probably going to end crappy but he doesn’t have to drag her down with him. "If the moon's beams took physical form they would be his hair. His brown eyes always made me think of hot chocolate, thick with a rich undertone that escaped at the corner of his eyes when he smiled. Though sometimes they'd get this mischievous glint in them when he'd plot something. I never knew if I should have been happy or afraid when I saw that look.  


"His cleverness made him more of a foe for those who underestimated him. He was always slim, sturdy, basically muscle over bone. But with his slender frame, it gave him this soft air. He wasn't a pushover, although Asahi would fret."  


"Asahi?" Her voice lowers, tripping on the vowels.  


"Friend of ours, we were all in the same year." The topic change could be a good sign, although the unease still eats at his stomach even as nostalgia clouds his mind.  


"Ah huh. So you were three of a kind then?"  


"Four, we wouldn’t have gotten anywhere without Kiyoko. God, the last year of high school was fun. Filled with anxiety, pain, and hard work; but I wouldn't have had it any other way."  


"It was wasn’t it."  


"Hmmm?"  


"You've always been a bit oblivious in some areas Daichi. Can't see the tree in the forest even if it was painted bright blue."  


"Dai-… I never told you my name." The glint in her eyes would make Puck uneasy.  


"So, moonlight huh?" The words sound steady, with rapidly reddening checks betraying more than is wanted.  


"Koushi!? You're- what are you doing here? In a dress?" Daichi had looked before but now he's searching; for the hints he missed. The man he'd fallen in love with was one who dribbled ice cream when he ate and got bedhead from taking naps. This Suga is ten years older than one from school. One who is just as slender, wearing a little green dress that brings out the flecks of bronze in his eyes.  


"I'm here for a drink. This is a bar. That is the point." A coy smile playing on his lips before dipping into a frown. "As for the dress, I wear it because I like it. I like having long hair because I can play with it, even if it’s a pain when it won’t work with me. It makes me feel pretty."  


New nerves twist Daichi. "So you’re… a women now?"  


"No. I just like dressing in clothing associated with women. Men wear pants, that’s normal, women wear pants, that’s normal too, women wear dress and skirts but men can't? I can walk around in a kimono and no one cares but if I take off a few layers suddenly it’s a problem."  


"You were always a creature of comfort over convention."  


Suga runs his tongue over his lips, gaze roaming the room before falling back to Daichi. "… So… how do you feel… now? You were just singing my praises, but I'm not the same as… as you remember."  


"Honestly?"  


A slight flinch in his shoulders pulls Suga to fold into himself. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he waits for a blow he's certain will come.  


"Seeing you like was, unexpected. To say the least… But I've always liked pretty things."  


A laugh, true and full of life washes away the anxiety. "That's… you bastard."  


"You're not the only one that gets to be dramatic."  


"I'm the one wearing heels."  


"How are those part of your comfy list?"  


"They're not as bad as you think. Plus they make my legs look great."  


"I won't argue with you on that." Daichi makes a show of inspecting them.  


"Hey! I prefer you looking at my eyes when you're talking to me."  


"Well if you insist." He obediently meets Suga's gaze, "It's a better view anyway... So… when did you, add skirts to your wardrobe?"  


"You're a charmer," Suga says deadpan.  


"I'm trying."  


"Yes, you are. And I appreciate that." Koshi rests his chin in his hand. "I've always liked them. During the summer when I was a kid I'd live in my summer kimono. Then I joined volleyball so it was only during holidays. It's only been the past five years that I've really been diving in. Once I started living alone. It's outside the norm. Took me awhile to get enough confidence. Even now I still go to different places in different dress.  


"YOU though were a complete surprise. I've been coming here for three years now. This is not your spot."  


"Had a meeting nearby. I live about an hour away by train. Not really one to go to bars though. There was this one night after finals in college… been a bit wary ever since."  


"Sawamura got roaring drunk? Never thought I'd see the day. Becoming team captain straighten the stick up your ass. Hard to not with some of our team members and the vice principal being at odds, but still. What mischief did you get up to?"  


"I don't really remember. I don't like not remembering."  


"You remembered me."  


"I could never forget you. I tried really hard too... Thought it would be better to not remember at all then be haunted by the possibilities."  


"Well then," Suga jumps off the stool, heels clicking on the wood floor. "Take me on a proper date and let's see where the possibilities take us."  


"Ju-just like that?"  


"I have a few regrets too." He holds out his hand. "I know a hole in the wall not too far from here."  


Daichi takes the outstretched hand. "I would love nothing more."


End file.
